A Cinderella Fairytale
by Brizo
Summary: ‘What are you? Her fairy godmother or something?’ Artemis Fowl pg 80 What if Foaly really was Holly's Fairy Godmother? Artemis Fowl characters in the fairytale Cinderella. WARNING: You may look like a freak for laughing at a computer screen. /AxH/
1. Once upon a hill

**Disclaimer- **Do I need one? I mean this is fan fiction do you really think there is a person who owns all of his/her writing? Well do you think I own Artemis Fowl?

**A/N**

This was inspired by the quote 'What are you? Her fairy godmother or something?' Artemis Fowl (pg 80) Basically this is Artemis Fowl characters in the fairy tale Cinderella.

Artemis Fowl II- Prince Charming (-giggles-…evil master mind…charming –bursts out laughing-)

Holly- Cinderella (Holly in a dress… –bursts out laughing-)

Foaly- the fairy godmother (as the quote states)

Root- the evil stepsister…okay a person who intervenes so Holly is doing the hard work and not go to the ball

Trouble- his job is the same as Root's…i.e. the evil step sister

Mr. & Mrs. Fowl- the king and queen

Now we get who everyone is let the story begin.

* * *

_Once upon a time in a land far away there was a prince talking to the king and queen. Okay so that was a lie. Let me start again. At the start of 21st century at Dublin, Ireland, a genius was talking to his parents._

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

'Mother, I do not need a wife at the age of 25!' Artemis II argued

'Arty, I do hope you have an heir for the family business but the way your communicating with the opposite gender, I doubt you can even go on a date with anyone.' Artemis Senior replied

'Communication?' scoffed the younger Fowl. 'I doubt there is a woman the same age as me with a vocabulary equal to mine.' Oddly enough feeling a sense of déjà vu.

'Arty, What about a ball? You can meet nice women and maybe someone in particular would stand out?' Angeline winked deliberately at the last phrase.

Artemis was about to disagree but the look on his father's face made him stop.

'Oh the ballroom would need a makeover. Héléne would be delighted to finally get to work on the ballroom. She mentioned it last time she did our house. I want a spotlight shining on people as they walk in the ballroom down the stairs. I'll make it look like a fairytale.' Angeline rattled on.

Artemis blocked his mother out and began to think of the plans he could use to escape this insanity. None came to mind._ What is happening now? Has my mind come to abandon me now too?_

* * *

**Police Plaza, Haven City, The Lower Elements**

Holly was having a silent fume in her little office cubicle. Her job was on jeopardy after three incidents with the notorious Artemis Fowl. The last incident being the C Cube, Root had found out about the involvement of Foaly (and Holly's contribution to make him help with the cameras) and Holly was forced to do paper work, until further notice.

'Holly, how are you?' Holly heard as Foaly's cheerful voice came into range.

'The same, leave me alone' Holly replied in a grouchy voice.

'Well, you don't want to hear the news about Fowl then-'

Holly rushed toward Foaly and shook him like he was a vending machine that stole her money.

'What about him? Has he recovered from the mind wipe?' She asked full of enthusiasm. _This was her chance to be needed, s_he thought_ to get above land!_

'I didn't know you cared for him that much' Foaly smirked

'FOALY! Stop getting off the point!' Holly screamed at the top of her lungs

By this time everyone in the office was looking at them. Luckily, for the both of them, the private offices are sound proof.

'I'll tell you in Root's Office, Julius and Trouble are all already there.'

'Fine'

* * *

**Commander Root's Office, Police Plaza, Haven City, The Lower Elements**

'Okay, What about Fowl?' Root began asking the LEP technical genius.

'Well something because his family is holding a ball with the underworld big shots and billionaires and…' Foaly began

'What are you up to Foaly?' Holly noticing Foaly's twinkle in his eyes

'I want you to spy on him see if he would exploit us again.'

'But as you said he doesn't remember us. I thought your mind wipe was impossible to overwrite.' Trouble voicing his thoughts

'Wow! You did your homework, Trubsy. He can't overwrite it but if an occurrence reminds him of the past, he would recall everything. He had high chance of recollection just a couple of days ago. I was monitoring him.' He smugly stated leaving Trouble scowling.

'Shouldn't we leave him alone then? I mean if he sees one of us he would surely remember everything.' Root feeling a tad left out.

'Nada Boss. If you would recall, the world's mafias and billionaires would be at the scene. Then we would get into some problems'

'Fine Trouble and I will go to this party then.'

'What about me sir? I am LEP number one officer on Fowl cases. You said so your self.' Holly announced while she blocked Root from the door.

'No, Captain you are not leaving Haven without my word because of the Spiro incident and you helping Fowl and in the process disobeying my orders. The mud boy affects your judgements; Captain and I will have no chance of Mud Boy recovering from that mind wipe and that's final!' And with that Root pushed her out of the way and left with Trouble slamming the door behind him.

Once the Commander was out of sight, Holly sulked 'Foaly, It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong. I mean saving the world by breaking one rule is hardly a problem.'

'Then go to the ball they might need you. Something might happen if Fowl does remember them. You're the only one Fowl respects…sorta, you're the only one Butler would let near Mud Boy.'

'Not anymore, remember you mind wiped nim.'

'But the natural behaviour towards you wouldn't change, even if he doesn't remember you. I could wipe the brain's memory not the prefrontal cortex; in simple terms means the part of the brain that controls the aspects of behaviour toward certain people.'

'Fine but I can't go in a formal party by shielding. Root will notice so will Trouble.'

'Drink this then' He stated, referring to the mottley green chemical in the test tube he was holding to her face. Holly grimaced.

'Fine but I better not have two heads when I wake up.' She said in warning, before gulping down the awful tasting mixture.

'Oh you won't Captain…but you might be 1.7 metres high'

'WHAT!'

'The mixture I call 'Midnight Mist' would start working once you get near mud man settlement. It makes you 'appear' human. I just made it last week. You can be the one to test it. All you have to do is land in the forest near the mannor, change into formal clothes and hop on a limo, that I'll set to pick you up.'

'Okay but I can't wear any of my clothes then. They won't fit'

'Oh, here's a dress'.

'I have to wear a dress! Foaly, you know I hate dresses. What is the point to wearing something you can't move in? It's men's ways to punish the average female and keep her from fighting for her rights because she can't walk up the parilment's stairs! I'm not wearing a dress!'

'Holly it's formal. You have to wear it or you can't go. I think it is this famous mud-brand called 'Dior'. Boy did that cost, Elf-bay is fast though I have to admit. You owe me….' Foaly kept rambling as he passed her the black bag.

Holly blocked him out. _How would Fowl look after 11 years? Probably tall…if I'm is going to be 1.7 metres high would I be taller than him? That would be nice taller than Fowl for once. All those times I had to literally look up to him. That would teach him to call me short._

'Holly!' Foaly yelled at her with his hands waving in front of her face.

'Sorry. When is the next hotshot?'

'In two minutes. Oh and the Midnight Mist runs out at midnight. Obviously.' Foaly replied and with that the Captain rushed out Root's office faster than a carrot down Foaly's gullet.

**McGraney farm**

Holly soared fifteen metres above ground, allowing the unfiltered surface air to fill her lungs. It has been so long she hasn't been up here; she had all most forgot what it was like.

Fowl manner came into sight but it was different. Lights shone everywhere and you felt the light would blind you. People in fancy gowns and heels walked in. It looked like Mud boy was looking for a wife or something because the women were very young and had parents in front of them. At the door way Butler was standing there with another man roughly the same size as him checking something…invitations!

'Foaly! Are you there? I need an invitation!'

'Holly stop fretting, I've never seen you like this before…is it because of mud boy?'

'NO'

'Fine, touché. I gave you the invitation with the dress. I think I left it in the purse.'

'I have a purse?'

'Yer. It came with the dress and the heels. He he'

'WHAT! I HAVE TO WEAR HEELS!'

By this time Foaly was laughing his head off, 'I left them in the bag with the dress, the purse and the invitation'

'Damn you Foaly! You better not tell anyone about me wearing heels Foaly or you won't live for another day.' Holly stated in her helmet as she landed in the forest and started to morph.

* * *

**Fowl manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis was in his room with a tuxedo on. He was on the computer trying to hack into Interpol mainframe. They just upgraded and Artemis was sure he would get in once again. Somehow he felt a feeling that a friend of his did hack in and change something ages ago…but he can't remember whom that was…or what he did...

Artemis has became the infamous online world's chess champion at the age of 18, forged nearly every painting famous including the Mona Lisa and completed 200 inventions at the age of 20. He is also the infamous modern day Robin Hood. He felt a voice inside of him forcing to help the world but no need for everyone to know he was going soft. He didn't need more women to like him. After the age of puberty he grew what people would call 'charming'. His behaviour was still cold and rude but looks and money could make woman like you anyway not to mention brains that could make millions. He never dated or even talked to a woman other than his mother or Juliet for longer than half an hour yet now he is expected to 'mingle' as his mother so calls it. As if he would do that with free will.

Juliet barged in the 10-number-coded door dressed in a green dress and yes, the green was much of Jade texture.

'Is it time already?' Artemis asked without even looking up from his computer screen.

'Yep. Come on Arty! Show a bit of enthusiasm. Mrs Fowl spent heaps of time finding the names of the guest and decorating. Show a bit of interest!' Juliet whined

'And since when did Artemis Fowl the II show emotions?' Artemis stated. Spining his chair around to stare Juliet straight in the eyes.

'Since the time we woke up with those contacts in our eyes. I have a vague feeling that someone with red hair made you show your emotion.'

'Juliet stop talking nonsense and get out side checking the security cameras or something.'

Pouting Juliet walked out the door and slammed it behind her. _Tonight is going to be long night_ or so Artemis thought but then again sometimes even genius are wrong.

* * *

**A/N**

Hopefully that was good. Although I haven't given this to my beta...

Review please…I need reviews to live…and to know that people like this and I'll continue or I can delete this…-evil laugh- Your choice.

Are you a Artemis fan? Would you liked to be mentioned in this story? If you want to be a jealous girl/boy at this ball review with description of your dress/tuxedo and what you would say when you see Artemis/or the beautiful girl dancing with him. Yes I am making him dance…MUHAHAHAHAHA!

/Brizo/


	2. Sarcasm man and Mistletoe

**Disclaimer**-Look at chapter 1... I'm lazy aren't I? (Beta: Yes you are) HEY!

**A/N**

Wow! I didn't know people like Artemis characters in Cinderella that much.

Thank you to: A Cup Of Earl Grey, LandUnderWave, Moon Vampire, Holly Fowl, spirochick39, Annie-morphs, Athemia (does she count? She is my beta…but she did review…must because I didn't give her last chap…), Holly's Home Girl, Storyreader14, hollybridgetpeppermint, Artemis Fowl's Girl, Nymoue, Dreamcloud818, Tomo Potter, Lady Merlin. FerretGurl and fluffyrachel for reviewing…that makes 17 reviews for one chapter! –dances-

My beta, Athemia, was co-writing this chapter with me at school (for a part)…so it should be better than last chapter (but a lot of this was written by my self without her checking over it)… Anyway let's end my rambling and get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Fowl manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis stood up dusting some nonexistent dust off his tuxedo and stood in front the mirror_. Do I really want to live a life with ballroom dancing and exclusive meetings? _Carefully he placed a white mask on covering the top half of his face. _Maybe my life is something more than looking for these material things._ Looking at his own reflection he feels like his newspaper nickname…Robin Hood. _Artemis Fowl the second snap out of it!_

Artemis walks out the door and through the back gate to come through the front door like everyone else. Then no one would know who he was…. other than Butler and Juliet and it was their job to know. Walking like he had all the time in the world he noticed a lady in the bushes like she had stilts on for her vulnerability to fall. In a royal blue strap dress and an equally stunning mask she stepped out with a limo parked right in front of her. After several attempts to enter the vehicle a short man had to step out and help her in. She did not look pleased yet Artemis felt like she was the most gorgeous person he had ever saw and with Artemis travelling a lot lately he has seen his fair share of supermodels and Miss Universe but this girl was somehow different to them. She was unique.

_Artemis Fowl you're doing that again! Not concentrating AGAIN! Your freedom is going to last for only a few minutes if you don't carry on with the plan._ Stepping in the bushes he held out his two-way radio. 'Butler, send in the decoys.'

'Yes Sir'

Feeling a little better knowing that the plan was underway, he took the white mask off only to replace it with a black one. _This night shan't be what my mother had planned if I have anything to do with it_ and stepped into the harsh light from the spotlights above.

* * *

'Stupid Donkey!' Holly yelled to the headset. She was dressed in a royal blue strap dress with a mask of the same shade of colour. _I have to say Foaly chose a great dress, Lilly Fond must have helped, knowing Foaly's fashion sense, but IT WASN'T SURPOSE TO BE ON ME! S_he thought. Foaly on the other hand thought proudly of himself in choosing Holly's right colour. He was good at everything wasn't he. 

'Holly, the heels and dress you're wearing won't make you stand out. Besides this is all in the name of work! ' Foaly replied effortlessly

'Work my-'

'Ah! The limo is right in front of you just get in as fast as you can without causing a scene.'

'Yer, easy for you to say, you're not the one walking on sticks. Ha, that would be a scene' Holly than began to chuckle to her self thinking about Foaly being in her position.

Stumbling to the vehicle only meters away, it took her four bruises to get only one meter from where she started. The bruises hurted more too because she was taller. At 1.7 meters for her it hurted much, much more. Looking at the girl, the driver decided to help her. After all, he took about 200 pictures and a video footage of her, which should make him about a couple of bars of gold.

'MULCH!' Holly mouthed unable to speak from pure shock.

'Captain Short' Mulch replied smugly as he tipped his hat at her. Then helped her in the limo.

As the door was slammed shut she was screaming her head off. 'FOALY! You promised me! No one would see me like this! No one that I know!'

'Well, just pretend you don't know me…I don't mind.' Mulch grinned.

'If I could I would hand cuff you this instant Mulch. So shut it and drive. Wait, does Foaly know you're the driver?'

Foaly's indignant voice came from her speaker. 'Of course I know! I called Mulch to drive you because I didn't want some mud man to see a girl not knowing how to wear heels. And for the point I know everything, remember.'

Holly rolled her eyes. 'Of course, how could I forget?'

'I do this job and Foaly is gonna give me a couple of bars to help me on my way to freedom.'

'Foaly, is this really all because Root stole your tin foil hat? And to get back at him, you let his enemy go with a couple of bars?' Holly asked with full conviction.

'No, I would never be so revengeful.'

'Of course not…' She stated hinting her words with sarcasm.

'HEY!'

The manor was filled with flashing lights gave a close reminder of the Golem Awards. Of course with Mulch's great driving he promptly demolished half of the garden lights and sculptures in his course of driving but the scene was well set up. Mulch untied his feet from the pedals to open Holly's door. Stepping out and holding on to him (quite hard for her newly found height), Holly cursed the person who invented high heels with every step she took. When she reached the door, Butler asked for the invitations politely. Holding out the fake invitation, she stepped in with out the help of Mulch. As Mulch let her go she cursed to her self as she walked down the hall, _Great I fought a fully grown bull troll and I can't walk in these stupid mud man inventions. _Nearly falling face first on the rows of steps, she was held back by someone's grasp.

'Are you okay Miss?' the voice said with total sincerity.

'I'm fine' Holly turned and looked at the black masked stranger, totally oblivious to whose face lay behind it. _Great now a mud man wants to talk to me. Curse the stupid dress for standing out._

'Do you want help?'

'No, I'm fine, really. Thanks.' Holly turned and tried to keep on walking, only to fall again. The stranger caught her one centimetre before her face touched the ground.

'No you are not. I will help you down the steps.' the man replied with certainty.

Too scared of going down the stairs by herself (just think of what would happen), she could only nod at the stranger. _When did a mud man vocally affect Holly Short?_

Walking down the stairs holding onto the mask stranger made Holly's heart jump up her throat. _UGH! Holly, you're on a mission! ACT PROFESSIONAL!_

As she walks down Mrs Fowl's stairway, a spotlight decided to be mean and centred on the poor captain. Her long auburn hair was kept up by raven claw clip allowing strands of hair to fall down. Her face glittered in the light (all Foaly's preparation. Apparently he could make her hair short or long but he decided the latter to be mean. Must have had something to do with the bag of carrots that was missing from his office) and her dress glowed in the room and the people in it complied to stare at the mysterious stranger. _Great now everyone notices me. So much for not standing out in a dress, Foaly.

* * *

_

Artemis walked in the ballroom to find twenty men or so wearing whites mask, like his previous one, all coming out from upstairs just as he had planned. _That should keep those insolent women confused _he thought. He walked out to talk to Butler about the rest of plan when he saw the same girl at the bush. She can't be a guest his mother had invited. Knowing his mother she would only invite the richest, single women on earth and if you were 'that' rich you would have worn heels for your whole life. He watched her hang on to the short man for support…quite difficult as he could see.

Unaware why he felt like helping the girl, (Most likely possibility - cupid flew in though the door and shot Artemis with his' arrow. And yes I am talking about the most likely. Artemis would do anything to refrain physical contact with girls. Actually, make that contact with anyone.) Artemis caught the girl before she fell face first on the floor.

'Are you okay, Miss?' he asked the girl, confused with himself why he should care.

'I'm fine.' The lady replied uncaring what he said._ Someone ignoring Artemis Fowl! No one has ignored me since childhood as a child prodigy._ _Wait she doesn't know who I am. No one does._

'Do you want help?' He asked again.

'No, I'm fine, really. Thanks.' The girl answered with confidence only to trip on her feet and Artemis caught her…again.

'No you are not. I will help you down the steps.' With his normal confidence and assurance. _Why am I helping this girl?_ He thought to himself

They walk down the stairs to only have Juliet spotlight the poor girl (_Juliet is going to find half of her clothes in her closet missing if she keeps up with this,_ Artemis thought), who was tripping over her self to escape the light. Everyone below could only stare at the dazzling woman walking (not exactly gracefully) down the stairs. Actually she looked stunning in the light. Angelic even, but Artemis knew better. She was here for a reason and Artemis is going to unearth it.

* * *

Holly was looking down at the mass of people look at her the stranger but he seemed fine with the attention. Or he was just like his mask…he doesn't show emotion. Actually he wasn't much to look at since he was nearly like every other man in the vicinity, he had black hair and a tuxedo on. Actually the black mask he had on set him apart, most of the men had a white mask. _Maybe Foaly paranoia has rubbed off on me, but is this the doing of Artemis Fowl? _she thought. 

She walked down to the nearest table and sat down thinking she will only move when the manor burnt down or if Artemis somehow remembered her. The latter made her shiver to think what Root would do to her if he found out about it.

'Miss, sorry for asking but I don't think I caught your name.' the black masked man asked her. Holly thought back to the last time a person wanted to get her name.

_Flashback_

_'Hi, little miss! What's your name?'_

_'I'm Holly Short' she said as she shoved passed._

_'Well. Hi, Holly! Now that I know you-' Chix moved his head slightly to kiss Holly. Luckily for Holly, her fast reflexes jabbed his nerve cluster at the base of his neck and he crumpled to the floor._

_It costed her a week of suspension and 150 bars for harming a fellow officer and that was her second week in the force too._

_End Flashback_

'No need for you to know.' She answered scanning the room for anyone coming down the stairs.

'Well that's not very nice to a person helping you down the stairs, you know.' the stranger insisted on asking.

'Well I told you I didn't need your help, right' she started getting cranky

'You didn't refuse the final time though.' he countered

'Fine, it has to do with Christmas plants' she replied with a sense of defeat

'Hm… Mistletoe?' he conjured

'Well call me that if you like. I don't mind' she said still looking away from the man

'Okay, Mistletoe please fly above my head to let me kiss that girl over there' he joked

'Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I can't fly and you can't exactly pick a berry off me when you finished kissing her.' she answered now purely annoyed with the man. Has it something to do with him joking about her hidden secret?

'Are you looking for someone?' he asked her now seriously

'What are you talking about? I'm just here for the dance' she answered now giving him her full attention

'Yeah, the dance. You do know you can't merely walk yet you want to dance? And I am not blind. I can see you looking at the stairs to see if someone is coming' he said smirking

_No-one smirks to Holly Short!_ she thought_ other than Artemis and he's got his fare share of punches when he did. _Mentally chuckling to herself about all the times she punched him.

'Who said I couldn't dance?' she said in a daring voice. Feeling a lump in her throat, she knew what he was going to say next…and she didn't like it.

'Well then show me!' he said suggestively. Holly can almost imagine his eyebrow rising once he said those words. (She couldn't see it because the mask covered it.)

'Fine just let me freshen up in the ladies room first.' she said

'Fine with me, just don't run off.' he said jokingly to the girl dashing (while falling over her self) to the ladies room.

* * *

Feeling a compulsive force inside him to find who this girl is and what her intention, he tried to start a conversation. And as it was said Artemis did not come naturally to start conversations…unless it was about his newest invention. 

'Miss, sorry for asking but I don't think I caught your name' he asked

'No need for you to know.' she stated with her eyes scanning the room.

'Well that's not very nice to a person helping you down the stairs, you know.' he insisted.

'Well I told you I didn't need your help, right' she snapped at him. _She is fiery isn't she._ he thought making a mental note of it.

'You didn't refuse the final time though' he countered

'Fine, it has to do with Christmas plants' she replied with a sense of defeat

_Well she isn't going to give her name up every easily so I'll just make her a nickname _he thought.'Hm… Mistletoe?' he conjured.

'Well call me that if you like. I don't mind' she said still looking away

'Okay, Mistletoe please fly above my head to let me kiss that girl over there' he joked. _AH! When did Artemis Fowl joke to a stranger?_ he thought.

'Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I can't fly and you can't exactly pick a berry off me when you finished kissing her' she answered now purely annoyed. Actually she was showing her emotions quite freely, unlike the rest of the billionaires here.

'Are you looking for someone?' he asked her seriously

'What are you talking about? I'm just here for the dance' she answered now giving him her full attention

'Yeah, the dance. You do know you can't merely walk yet you want to dance? And I am not blind. I can see you looking at the stairs to see if someone is coming' he said smirking

'Who said I couldn't dance?' she said in a daring voice.

'Well then show me!' he said suggestively. _Oh this would be a scene._ he thought.

'Fine just let me freshen up in the ladies room first.' she said

'Fine with me, just don't run off.' he said jokingly to the girl dashing (while falling over her self) to the ladies room. _AH! I'm joking again! _he thought.

* * *

'Foaly!' Holly whispered into the badge's microphone. Foaly's new invention, he put a tracking device and a communicator all into the tiny little thing. 

'Yes, oh master. I am the genie from the officer badge. I will grant you permission to talk to me.' Foaly replied jokingly.

'No time for joking Foaly. I need to dance!'

'Why would that be?'

'I….need to fit in.' she replied stuttering

'You know your heels'

'Of course I know my heels. I've been cursing them for about, oh I don't know 15 minutes!'

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm he continued 'Well I have electronically modified them so you can feel like they are like flats but the dancing bit you will have to improvise yourself'

'WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER? So I don't know… I didn't have to endure the WORST PAIN I had in years?' Holly bursted at the communicator.

'I forgot about it.' Foaly's voice filled with regret

Cutting the connection, she walked out the ladies door with women staring at her. Wait a second…she was WALKING! She started prancing around, happy that her feet were finally functional to only have more people stare at her. Finally getting the grasp of the situation, she walked out carefully.

Pacing to the table where the black masked man was sitting, she jumped up from behind him.

'Okay, I'm back' Holly stated obviously to the masked man

'No, you're not here' he stated in sarcasm.

'Fine sarcasm man, I wonder if you can dance.' She said tempting the man to join her on the dance floor.

'Of course I can I'm just worried about Mistletoe here.' He smirked.

And with a face grim with determination she was lead to the dance floor by the sarcasm man.

* * *

**A/N**

Hopefully that was good. I can't be bothered sending the rest to my beta… is it me or does this sound familiar? Athemia is going to kill me when she finds out about this. And I want to congratulate my self on writing a 3000-word chapter! –applause- (3051 words to be exact but who is going to notice?)

Thanks for the overwhelming people who want to be in this story…they'll come up…sooner or later. And the dance…well I think I've found the right song just need to write about it.

Review more and I shall write faster…make that try my best to write faster:P

/Brizo/

**Note from the Beta:** Well, my friend here posted this chapter BEFORE giving it to me. hm, I wonder if that was a sensible thing to do...? Anyway, anyone reading this should be reading the corrected version, which is easier to understand and has better grammer. If I've missed anything then I'm sorry - rushing this at school doesn't help me concentrate.(26 July '06)


End file.
